Joe Momma
Joe Momma is a brave and loyal, if none too bright, Paladin. He is a member of the Dragon Warriors, an Alliance guild. Description Joe Momma is a large, muscular man with brown, pie crust-like hair and a thick beard. His brown eyes seem to be to small for his head, and are almost buried under his thick, bushy eyebrows. His face seems to wear only two expressions, a goofy grin and a look of mild determination that could be mistaken for constipation. For a Paladin and a blacksmith, Joe's armour seems to be a lot lower quality then would be expected. It is dented and battered and covered in dirt and grime, loosing it much of its original shine. For some reason, this armour is topped off with a blank guild tabard. Personality To put it bluntly, Joe Momma is a boofheaded idiot. A man of action, he likes to be the first to run into trouble, regardless of the situation. Joe belives that he's indestructable, which he clearly isn't. He also has moments when he thinks that he's a capable healer, which he also isn't. About the only good thing anyone can say about him as a healer is that he's better at it then his guildmate Lucille Ravenwynd is. Joe is a master of getting into toruble, and frequently meeds to be rescued from his own misadventures. Joe tends to nag people with inane questions, issue them arbitrary orders and act like he knows everything, which results in him easily antagonising everyone around him. About the only person who seems to get along with him is his longtime friend, Durgan Badashkid; the two share a common love of hitting things with metal implements that seems to transcend Joe's general irritation level. Despite all this, Joe still maintains his faith in the Holy Light and the discipline that it requires. Thus he is a Paladin, albiet a really, really bad one. History Born and raised in Goldshire, it is none to clear how exactly Joe Momma managed to become a Paladin. Never the less, he managed to stumble his way through his training and emerge as a servant of the Holy Light. He spent the early months of his adventuring career in Elwynn forest, fighting off Defias bandits, Kobolds and the occasional large, surly Gnoll. It was during one of these random adventures that e met up with Badashkid, who had recently traveled down from Dun Morogh. The two became fast friends, sharing a common love of action. It was during this time that the pair of them were approached by Rastenkeinen Darkweaver, a human mage and leader of an adventuring guild. The man was looking for extra volunteers for an attack on an Orc-held keep on the Redridge border. Joe and Badashkid agreed, becoming the newest members of the Dragon Warriors. However, the attack on the keep was unsuccessful; the Orcs came in greater numbers then expected and managed to cut off and surround the party, which had fallen victim to an unusually brutal pit trap. Only three members of the Dragon Warriors survived; Joe, Badashkid and the guild's second in command, Cheery Flamethrower. As Cheery worked to rebuild the guild, Joe and Badashkid acted as independent adventurers. The pair of them took part in an ill-conceived attack on the Deadmines, Joe declaring that he was a healer and would be capable of looking after the entire party's needs, before charging into the mines ahead of everyone else. The members of the party were forced to retreat, regrouping at the Moonbrook graveyard, battered but still alive. At that point, the other members of the party (wisely) decided to abandon the attack, leaving Joe and Badashkid behind. Undeterred, the pair of them returned to the Dragon Warriors, ready for new adventures in mindless violence. Recently, Joe has formed an arena team along with Badashkid, known simply as Invt Pls. In its short time, the team as acheved an incredible lack of success. category:Characters category:Alliance category:Human category:Paladin category:Dragon Warriors category:Invt Pls category:Articles by Darthfish